masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
MSV Legacy Log 1
MSV Audio Log: 10/21/2262 Recordings I Time: 17:14 Location: Bridge (Several loud thuds echo on the recording as Sykes taps on the microphone) Sykes: Hey, what's this here? Brandon: Hey don't touch that! Ah damn it! You activated the ships log system, great, it took me months to get that thing off. Iyra: Log system? The ship is recording us? Brandon: Yep, she sure is. Mourin: I don't like machines listening to me, I fought the Reapers you know? Brandon: Hey hey hey, this "Machine" is my baby, but I will admit, I don't like my conversations being logged for just anyone to access. Taylor: Well I rather like it, I'll be able to catch all the shit talkin' that gets done, HA. Sykes: Agreed agreed, it would make for a lot of fun. Iyra: You two quit being girl scouts! Brandon: Regardless, we'll figure it out sometime later, why don't I show you guys around the Legacy? II Time: 17:22 Location: Captain's Cabin (The elevator doors to the captain's cabin can be heard opening along with the steps of the crew.) Brandon: Ah...the Captain's Cabin, the pent house, the mack daddy suite, the five star room, pride of the Legacy. I'll be fair, since I am no longer the captain, this room is up for grabs. Taylor: Wow, I mean we wouldn't of let you have it even if you tried to claim, but you're not even gonna try, how noble. Brandon: Ha, well I'll put it this way, she might be my baby, but I was never meant to be the captain of the Legacy, I'm more than okay with not having the room, or the responsibility. Mourin: Well who's is it then? Sykes: I think I'm the obvious try. Taylor: Haha, nice try ginger-snap. Iyra: Taylor, it's yours. Taylor: What really? Why? Iyra: Well I told you, this is your team, you are our captain it's only right that you get this room. Taylor: How nice of you. Brandon: So sweet...okay saps, onto the rest of the ship, follow me. (The sounds of footsteps heading towards the elevator can be heard, but Taylor and Iyra stayed behind for a moment.) Taylor: You know...if you ever need some to cuddle with Iyra: heh...we'll see Taylor, I'm not going to lie I got good sleep, and felt like a child, but none the less, good sleep that night. Mourin: Girl scouts huh? That sounds like what I hear right now Sykes: Ha! Taylor: God damn it guys. Privacy... III Time: 17:34 Location: Deck 3 Main Hall Aelia: Tis is nice down here. Taylor: Fuck Aelia I forgot you were even here. Mourin: You're right, she's as quiet as a orukin. Taylor:....what? Mourin: You know..little scavenger, scaly.. Sykes: A scaled mouse? Taylor: Dude sounds like something Sykes would have sex with. Sykes: Not nice. Aelia: Ha, girl. Brandon: Enooouuuugh. Let's go. Iyra: What's next helmsman? Brandon: Helsman? I like that. Well this is the, primary living quarters, I like to call it the den. Over on the left there is the med bay, anyone medically trained?........Well that will be useless then. And the rest is all, typical ship...you got two personal rooms, two bunk rooms, and a mess hall right here, along with two game rooms. Enjoy it. I'm gonna get some rest. Iyra: Dibs on one of the personal rooms. Aelia: Me as well. Sykes: That's not fair! But, I guess that means we get to bunk up huh bud? Mourin:..........yay? Taylor: Have fun with that, Sykes get's a little handsy. Sykes: Can't get handsier than you two get. Iyra: Ugh, shut it, I'm getting some sleep too. Sykes: Taylor join her! Taylor: Shut up dude! (The sounds of door opening and Iyra walking into the room can be heard.) Taylor: But if I could I would. Mourin: Hell yes! Aelia: I live with such boys now. (Aelia walks to her room as well.) Sykes: Well..... Taylor: Since it's just us guys.... Mourin: Let's do something crazy.... Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Audio logs